


Shall We Skate?

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Sanders Sides Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Logan surprises Roman on their ice skating date.





	Shall We Skate?

When Roman suggested they go ice skating for their Saturday night date, he had imagined that Logan would be hilariously cute trying to balance, while he would naturally pick it up like most physical activities. After all, Logan was the brains in their couple, and Roman himself was the brawn (Logan, the adorable nerd he was, would argue that there was no such thing, and Roman had his own intellectual strengths just as Logan had his physical strengths).

Suffice to say, Roman was not entirely impressed with the current turn of events.

Okay, being fair, watching as Logan gracefully launched himself into the air and turning with a practised ease definitely made Roman’s heart skip a beat. But Logan had never mentioned being able to ice skate! And yet here he was, spinning and jumping with a confidence that Roman had only seen when he was slamming some poor sod in a rap battle.

Meanwhile Roman was stuck clinging to the guard of the rink like some hapless toddler.

At least the toddlers got those darned penguin helpers.

Hearing the laughter of his not-so-darling boyfriend, Roman turned to glare at Logan, attempting to step away from the edge. He would beat Logan at his own game, he would be a master by the end of the sess-

He let out a groan as he hit the ice on his back, wind getting knocked out of him. Pained, cold, and absolutely humiliated, he quietly prayed that the floor would swallow him whole.

Warm hands helped Roman sit up, and he found himself face to face with Logan’s worried gaze. “You’re such a reckless idiot,” Logan grumbled, and those warm fingers gently ran through Roman’s hair, checking for any obvious head injuries.

“You were laughing at me!” Roman retorted, his face hot from embarrassment and shame.

Logan’s gaze softened, and he pressed a gentle kiss to Roman’s temple, an apology. “You were more than ready to do the same to me, Roman.” He pointed out gently. After a moment, he sighed, and added, “How about this? Instead of letting you slip around and possibly hurt yourself again, I’ll show you how to skate properly. There’s no shame in failing on your first few attempts.”

Roman, considering the offer, finally nodded. He took the hand that Logan offered him, shakily standing up. “Teach me your ways, o wonderfully skilled skater nerd.” Logan went a soft pink, and Roman considered it a small victory as he stole a quick kiss, gripping Logan’s shoulders so as to not fall. Again.

Logan shook his head with a fond smile. “Shall we skate?” He asked softly, and with a nod from Roman, set about teaching him how to skate.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [ princeyandanxiety](https://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
